


Unstoppable

by Indifeso



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 其他人在我眼里是恶魔和羔羊，是伪善和恶。只有你，John，你是我的苹果。





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> 梦境和现实的混合

1.

如果说John Luther从十八年的婚姻中学到了什么，那就是在清晨第一缕意识回归大脑后，不要为怀里多出来的另一具温暖的身体——无论男女——表现出如同青少年般的惊慌失措。

Zoe，他以为。

他和Zoe的卧室，共同享有的温暖床铺，灰白菱形格纹的棉布床单——他喜欢的花纹，还有手掌之下瘦削的肩胛骨。

对Luther来说，Zoe是个身材娇小的女人。 

准确地说，Luther有一副让许多人都必须仰视、令人生畏的强壮体格，他宽厚的肩膀在行走时左右摇摆的习惯姿势带给他人隐隐的压迫感。还有他的说话方式——考虑到他一直和谋杀犯、反社会人士、精神病和恐怖分子这类罪犯打交道——隆隆的低沉嗓音发出不容辩驳的指令和要求。

没人能否认，Luther是个难以相处的男人。

也许正是如此，他把工作中无处安放的温柔克制都留给了Zoe，在工作和家庭之间划下了一条泾渭分明的分界线。

Zoe不该看到这些人间行走的恶魔，也不该目睹如同地狱重现的凶杀场景。

Luther不知道他和Zoe的隔阂是否从他一意孤行的过度保护开始，让她产生了需要和工作、谋杀案、尸体争夺他注意力的不安感。

他们的婚姻持续了十八年，Zoe试过了，争取过了，忍耐过了，但她最后还是选择放弃。

她选择了Mark North。

Luther收紧手臂，把怀中的人搂得更紧，像两个紧贴在一起的勺子。她背对着Luther，身体蜷缩在被单下，后者把脸埋进她红色的卷发里，用鼻尖摩挲后颈隐约露出的苍白皮肤。

他深吸口气，突然意识到这个人不是Zoe。

Zoe喜欢茉莉和苦橙花，两种香味伴随他们长久的时光，几乎成为一道如影随形的记忆。但这个拥有红色卷发的女人，闻上去像暴风雨欲来时庭院散发某种独特得潮湿晦涩的气息。鸢尾。

他本该以忍住惊讶掀开被单看清身边的人是谁作为开端，但他的意识尚且停留在一个舒适安全的层面，好像有人擅自用一片独立的美好记忆替换掉他从未婚内出轨和除了Zoe没有第二个女人和他同床共枕过的事实。

他抬起手，无名指上的结婚戒指不见了踪影，连常年佩戴留下的痕迹也在逐渐淡去。他想起小教堂的奉献箱——他认命般地将戒指扔了进去。还有一个红头发的女人，对他说她相信他所说的爱是存在的。

Alice。

这个名字在Luther的唇舌间滑动，带来品尝冰雪的凛冽，也带来喝下甜美毒药的沉醉。仅仅一个瞬间，这件事就变得和他清晨打开手机一定会被Justin和Teller的短信狂轰乱炸还有上班前的一杯两颗糖不加奶的咖啡一样习以为常。

Luther把胳膊撑在枕头上，审视的眼光看着Alice从他手臂中滑出，背对着他赤裸身体坐在床沿，弯下腰去捡地板上的内衣让她的臀部形成了一个倒立的完美心形。

即使早已过了清晨被轻易撩起性欲的年龄，也并不妨碍他享受他所看到的。Luther被一种比喜爱更冲动的情感驱使，伸长手臂搂住Alice的腰亲吻臀部上方的麦凯斯菱。

“John！”Alice套上裙子的动作被阻碍，她的恼怒半真半假，笑着反手抚过他下巴上新长出的胡渣。“如果你不起来，只好我去给你的puppy开门，然后你就不得不这样介绍：Justin，这是Alice Morgan，一个极度自恋的冷血杀手，也是你和我负责的第一个案子的凶手，如你所见，现在我们睡一起。Alice，这是Justin Ripley，警局的同事。”

他隆隆的笑声引起胸腔地震动，Alice趁机从他放松的手掌间逃脱——一个她无比熟悉的游戏。她赤足走向料理台方向，行至一半停下来，侧着身体靠在门框上，脸上带着思索的神情——通常意味着她又想做些坏事——说道：“我可以做三明治让你带去当午餐。”

Alice穿着勃艮第酒红色的短裙，裙摆随着她迈开步伐的频率飘动，这让她看上去像在血与火中起舞，用截然相反的美丽姿态诠释本性中的疯狂与邪恶。

又是一个Luther解答不出的疑惑。

Alice从不费心掩饰自己身上引人注目的反社会特质，在Luther看来这种特质显眼的如同溅在白色墙壁上的一滴血。她仅仅只是站在人群中，拼图被放错位置的不和谐感便呼之欲出。

他不明白人们是怎么做到对这团美丽邪恶的共存体视若无睹，就像他不明白为什么自己会无可救药地被她凝视时不由自主产生的恐惧战栗和兴奋所吸引。

“你会在里面夹上毒苹果吗？”Luther边扣衬衣扣子边回答道。

Alice从窗口露出一个头，带着嗔怪的笑，像只柴郡猫：“别傻了，John，这就是为什么我一向不欣赏你幽默感的原因。”

“我在努力。”John接过她递来的咖啡，小啜一口。

“先从我的三明治开始。”Alice打了个响指，Luther听到开冰箱的声音，随后她宣布：“腌牛肉和酸黄瓜。”

Luther皱着眉头大声说道：“不要酸黄瓜，我从来不吃酸黄瓜。只要牛肉。”

Alice捧着另一杯咖啡从料理台后绕出来，帮他整理好领带，手指顺着胸口攀到肩膀上，她踮起脚尖仰视着他，微微撅起的嘴唇看上去像要献出自己的吻。

“为什么不试试？腌牛肉和酸黄瓜是绝配，天生一对。”比吻更甜蜜的是她的话语，她甚至不屑于用前者去诱惑Luther。Alice的声音逐渐变得低沉、柔滑，像一块半融的布朗尼，“它们是Bonnie和Clyde，它们是Bert和Ernie，它们是…我和你。”

这个比喻即使对Alice来说也太过拙劣，也许源于她的漫不经心，目的不在于说服，而是试探，她一向沉迷于两人之间关于控制欲的小把戏。

Alice因为Luther的默许愉快地在他嘴角落下一个吻。

然而当Luther真的拿着Alice递给他装着三明治的饭盒时，他抬起眉毛看了半晌，又小心翼翼地嗅了嗅。不管是颜色还是气味都表明这只是一个普通的腌牛肉酸黄瓜三明治，没有添加氰化物或是其他可疑的有毒物质。

Alice斜睨着他。

Luther低头清了清嗓子，除了惊讶他还感到一股陌生又可笑的无所适从，即使是Zoe，也从未为他准备过午饭。

他以为Alice只是开个玩笑，因为她看上去对厨房里的事毫无兴趣，而她几乎不会对兴趣之外的事浪费不必要的时间，剔骨刀在她手里有比切肉更趁手的用法。

不过当他站在门口扫完爆满的手机信息后，抬头看见Alice正苦恼的站在客厅中，这让Luther暂时忘却了窘迫，他注意到她重复摆弄左手无名指根的小动作，于是他问怎么了。

“我弄丢了结婚戒指。”Alice困惑地回忆，怕Luther忘记似的又补充解释了一句，“就是我如愿以偿成为寡妇的那次。”

Luther忘不掉这件从头至尾堪称惊悚的事。他仍然记得那时他努力按捺住去问她如何让自己迅速摆脱婚姻成为寡妇的冲动——即使他知道Alice会告诉他实情。现在他也必须忍住开口证实她视戒指为实现人生目标之一的奖励的可怕猜想。

“你想要一个新的吗？”Luther下意识想用另一样东西替代原本戒指的意义，但他立刻就为自己的鲁莽提议后悔。不光因为他的积蓄负担不起一个华丽的戒指，更因为他们双方都不曾考虑过和对方走到最后一步。

果然，Alice看上去既惊讶又有趣，她忍住翘起的嘴角，煞有介事地点点头，说：“不错的提议。首先，我们需要一个万无一失的计划去抢一颗钻石。”

2.

钻石。

总是和钻石有关。

这颗亮晶晶的石头将现实和梦境分割的如同白昼与黑夜一般明晰，残忍地不留给他一丝解脱的幻想。

钻石让他尝到了人生中最痛苦的两次失去，Zoe打碎了他的心，Alice撕裂了他的灵魂。

Luther觉得自己被钻石带来的诡谲诅咒逼入无处可逃的死角，一个由残酷的现实，讽刺的谎言，无法逃离的命运和必须坚守的底线共同铸就的陷阱和牢笼，即使在梦中他也能尝到他和Alice的结局带来的苦涩和冰冷，不得安宁。

3.

Luther从未和Alice发展到性的层面上。

他说不准为此感到遗憾还是庆幸，毕竟，当性与爱被选为事情开始的契机时，它能免于解释不合理的偏激与冲动，让一切变得理直气壮，但也注定为此而终结。

所以，仅仅用这两个字来概括他和Alice之间错综复杂的关系不够准确，也太过浅薄。

那些藏在沉默背后的陪伴，实验室和未知来电中一次次的言语交锋，比承诺更多的拒绝，长久的分离和短暂的相聚。这些行为背后述说的情感不如爱深厚，却更悠长，不如信任牢固，却更纵容，又比互相照看多了一些试探撩拨。

他以为他们会一直这样下去，然而失望和痛苦总是如约而至，一次又一次。

4.

Luther辜负了很多人。直接地，间接地，他们的死总和他有关。

每一次当他以为自己的行动是基于帮助和拯救，事情的结果就会滑向无法掌控的深渊，他只能眼睁睁的看着自己关心的、所爱的人受到伤害，而他除了接受竟别无他法。

最初他认为Alice有着黑洞般湮灭一切的邪恶，但事实是，他自己才更接近黑洞的本质，无意识地将周围所有靠近的物质吞噬殆尽。

Zoe和Ian死后，他每天早上出门前就坐在公寓的二手沙发上，用父亲的手枪对准自己的太阳穴，唯一的一颗子弹装填在转鼓式枪仓里，等待按下扳机的决心和一点点命运的审判。

每一次——他想象着Zoe临死前在电话的另一端对他说Ian带着枪时颤抖的声音里包含了那么多惊恐和绝望——逃脱死亡的结果只会让他的痛苦增加一分。

5.

Luther把插着电子通行门卡的苹果隔着红砖围墙扔进监禁Alice的院子里，在她开枪杀了Ian之后，帮助她逃离惩罚这件事没有令他感到一丝犹豫和不安。

绝对的正义听上去固然美好高尚，但Luther一直看到的是无辜的人不断受到伤害，深埋的邪恶未必受到惩罚。他早知道合理的过程和预期结果不能组成一个完美等式，更无奈的是，得偿所愿一大半来自虚无缥缈的美好希冀，有时甚至需要比得到的付出更多。

Alice绝非全然无辜，但Ian Reed罪有应得。

Luther只是不再那么坚持黑白分明，看看，他当了多少年警察才懂得这个道理？

6.

在暂时处理完Jenny的事之后，回到家中等待他的是逃离医院监护的Alice，如果不是度过了艰难的一天，他本应表现得更惊讶。

他以为Alice会直接离开，将抓捕她的人潇洒地甩在身后，用假护照离开英国，到某个炎热的国家，戴着墨镜，站在随便什么街头的电话亭里给他打一个简短的电话，他甚至能想象出她语气中的沾沾自喜——没有人能抓住她。

但他太累了，低垂着肩膀靠在墙壁上，懒得费心去掩饰，反正Alice从不会被他的表象所欺骗。

下一秒，他因为Alice的举动重新绷紧了肩膀。

“把枪放下。”他的声音同样紧绷得像一根即将断裂的琴弦，Alice无辜地看着他，即使察觉到他显而易见的破碎和疲倦，她也残忍地无动于衷。

“里面有一颗子弹，你这样玩过吗？”Alice把枪口对准自己的太阳穴，就像Luther每天早上做的那样。他确信Alice知道了什么，或者说至少猜到了一部分。

Luther对自身潜藏的自毁倾向一清二楚，但他控制得很好，就像手里拽着一根绳，确保一切结果都在安全线内。

即使他站在警局天台上，一千次幻想掉下去的场景，他也会死死钉住自己的脚步。即使他在痛苦的时候无比渴求解脱的轻松感，他也不会让自己的生命就这么毫无意义地结束。

Zoe死后，他不得不承认某些时候冲动压过了一切，他就像这样，用一颗子弹做决定，六分之一的几率。说不上安慰还是讽刺，他运气好到令人恼怒。

Luther毫不怀疑他和Alice有一部分相同的本质，除此之外，他们沿着重合的灰色地带背道而驰，走向了自虐般的克制和病态的放纵两个极端。

他对Alice的迷恋和恐惧同时来自于对方的不可预测。无法被外物取悦时，她会无聊地试图结束自己的生命。当拥有足够乐趣时，自身安危则并不在考虑范围内。

这就意味着，当Alice举着枪对着自己时，Luther根本无法预料她接下来的举动，而只是在脑海里想想Alice了无生气的模样就让他感到一阵无法承受的恐慌。

“把枪放下，这一点也不好玩。”他疾言厉色地说。

Alice噘着嘴，像一个玩具被抢走的小女孩，显得无辜又委屈。但这份佯装嗔怒的背后是她一贯冷漠地无声逼问，她了解Luther的想法，她就想听他亲口承认，在Luther的固执之下他们至今没分出胜负。

“你不该来这里，他们正在抓你。”

Alice的眼神亮起来，她把自己叫Roadrunner，管抓她的人叫Wile E Coyote，之后那声可爱的meep-meep让他忍不住露出微笑。

他问她接下来打算去哪，她开心地把自己的计划说给他听，没一点保留地描绘出一个他会喜欢的旅行线路。

Luther了然，忽略心中因为抗拒诱惑产生的细小刺痛。他之前答应过Alice自己会辞职，去某个炎热的国家看看，其实他心里清楚这件事在承诺出口的瞬间就注定成为一个谎言。

“旅行会很有趣，为什么？”Alice脸上的笑容被他的拒绝抹去，Luther几乎忍不住为此道歉，并希望她眼中的湿润只是自己的错觉。

“Because I am who I am ,and you are who you are.”

Rose Teller曾经对Luther说，绝大多数婚姻破裂的原因在于女人以为自己可以改变男人，而男人以为女人永远不会变。

他和Zoe的婚姻完美地验证了这一点，他不禁想，他之所以能和Alice长久地纠缠在一起而没有在发生矛盾的暴怒中杀掉对方，正是源于他从未试图批判和纠正Alice扭曲的道德观，同样， Alice对他留有几分心软，所有试探和引诱都改变不了她始终让Luther握着最终决定权的事实。

他们都爱着对方一直以来的模样。

所以，在Luther说完之后，Alice瞬间明白这件事没有任何回旋的余地，她的眼泪涌了出来却固执的停在眼眶里打转，一贯的骄傲让她闭上嘴巴停止了劝说。

Alice看到了他内心的千疮百孔，她想好好照顾他，让他重新变得快乐。

Luther苦笑着抬起手轻轻擦过她的脸颊，像是擦掉并不存在的泪珠。他的女孩不因他违背诺言伤心，她伤心的是在经历这么多令人窒息的痛苦后，他依旧选择留在这个让他疲惫不堪的地方，不让自己解脱。

“你该走了。”Luther温柔地催促。

Alice悲伤地仰视他，最终在他嘴角印下一个轻柔的吻，像一只蝴蝶停留在花瓣上悄无声息。

Luther目送她离去的背影，暗自希望这不会是他们最后一次的亲密。

7.

Alice回来的比Luther预料的更早。

那时Jenny还和他住一起，尝试过四份工作，每次都以一个月内辞职告终，最后她拒绝找下一份工作，躺在沙发上发脾气，说些沮丧的话。Luther既不会安慰也不会说服，仅仅只是放任她，一个愤怒又叛逆的青春期女孩是他解决不了的难题。

他预想过Alice和Jenny碰面时会产生戏剧般的意外场面，但现实更加惊悚。

他隔着老远就看见公寓的门虚掩着，走进了才发现锁头被粗暴的破坏，他拿着枪小心翼翼地把门推开一条缝挤进去，从走廊绕过去就看见了客厅里那个熟悉的背影。

Luther在松了口气的同时又因为Alice浑身是血的模样紧张起来。她在Luther进门的时候就察觉到了动静，这会儿正头也不回地脱下染血的外套。

“抱歉弄坏了你的门，你的小女孩不让我进来，威胁我要报警。”

Jenny被绑在凳子上，低着头失去了意识，眼泪溶化了眼线把整个脸糊地一塌糊涂，她胸口尚在平稳地起伏，看不见任何外伤。

“你还好吗？”

一旦确认Jenny没有受伤的威胁，Luther立刻把关注的视线转向Alice。相比之下Alice才是更需要担心的对象，她看起来异常疲倦，眼下的乌青和她脱下衣服显露在背上的大片淤青血点相得益彰。

“不是我的血。”Alice轻描淡写地说。

脖子上的血迹干掉后带来痒痒得紧绷感，她不舒服地挠着，指甲没轻没重地留下几道伤痕。她浑然不觉，一直挂着朦胧混着兴奋的笑容，仿佛刚经历了一个危险又刺激的冒险，还沉浸在胜利的满足感中。

“你用药物了吗？”Luther拽着她的胳膊问。

“Shhhh——一点止痛剂而已，别大惊小怪。”

Luther把Jenny从凳子上解开，抱到沙发上，又回来拉着Alice去浴室。她脚步虚浮，大半个身体的重量都由Luther撑着。

浴缸被Jenny擦得跟新的一样干净，他打开淋浴头放走凉水的时候帮Alice脱掉了所有的衣服，她伸手抬脚乖得像个尚不知羞耻心是何物的孩子。

Alice的手臂轻颤，身体软地Luther一松手她就能躺到浴缸里变成一滩泥，无奈之下他只能一起站进浴缸里，让她倚靠在自己的胸膛上。

流水冲干净她发间黏腻的血，还有身上的，之后Luther重新放水，丢了一颗Jenny的柠檬味沐浴球，推着Alice躺进去。 

“你也可以一起来，我不介意。”

Luther把吸饱水的深棕色外套扔到一边，拖着湿淋淋的裤腿靠在浴缸边上，对Alice的提议笑着摇头拒绝，转而问起她的情况。

“你多久没睡觉？”

“三天睡了不到五个小时，两小时前清理掉了最后一个跟踪我到伦敦的人，小小的锉刀，其乐无穷。”

Alice偏爱细小尖锐，随处可见的东西，钉子，铅笔，锉刀，发簪，在她手里轻易变成致命武器，就连划开动脉血液飞溅的过程也变成了乐趣的一部分。

“你惹上麻烦了？”

“已经解决了，不会让你卷进我的事情里。”

“为什么回来？”

“一大半因为工作，一小半因为我觉得应该回来确认一下你的安全。”

“我很好。”

“JENNY可不是这么跟我说的。”

Alice凑过去悄悄地在他耳边说，Luther的沉默印证了她的观点，她笑着继续说：“带着地狱怒火的变态女杀手？REALLY？”

Luther摸摸下巴的胡子，“WELL——”

“挺好的，我喜欢你对我的夸奖。”Alice不给他掩饰的机会，扶住浴缸边缘猛地站起来，带出的水珠溅到Luther脸颊上，她湿淋淋的手追上去，将他的脸抹的更湿。

稍后，Alice穿着Luther的灰色浴袍陷在柔软的床里，Luther把装着滚烫可可的马克杯送到她手中，她看上去清醒了一点，但依旧疲惫不堪。

“你需要睡眠，我在外面，随时叫我。”

Alice把手指缠进Luther刚换的旧T恤里，他离开了自己的衬衣西装，就像剥下自己的第二层皮肤，这对Alice来说也是个新奇的体验。

“留下来。睡一觉我就会离开，留给我们的时间可不多了。”

Luther妥协地坐回床上，Alice把脚塞在他温暖的大腿下面，低头认真打量热可可里猫爪形状的棉花糖，她轻笑一声。

“你的女孩把你照顾的很好。”

Luther有了新的烧水壶，衣服散发着和以前不同的柔顺剂的香味，冰箱里多出了零食和很多蔬菜，门廊挂着橘色和黑色的长柄伞，家里飘着一股浓厚的红茶味。

“Jenny不是我的女孩。”

“Whatever。”Alice不在乎地耸肩，“我还是很高兴看到你身边有别人。”

Luther不赞同地皱着眉，看起来被折磨的不轻。“我更愿意她找个正常的工作，找个正常的男朋友，然后搬出去过自己的生活，而不是和我绑在一起。”

“我早就说过毫无根据的道德感会毁了你和你爱的人。Zoe死了，你对其他任何人都没有责任，就…停一停好吗？”

“我停不下来，Alice。我被某种责任感驱使，没有第二条路可以走，如果我想改变，就意味着我将放弃大部分我拼命构筑的东西，否定所有我坚信的，这需要更强烈的契机。就像你，你是什么时候决定杀掉你父母的？”

Alice没有感到被冒犯，她父母的死亡是她最得意的杰作之一，也促使了她和Luther的相遇，所以她只是平静地回答：“在他们决定让我像值得炫耀的贵重物品一样在生日宴会上展出时。”

Luther早已放弃追究Alice杀掉自己父母的根本原因，她天生情感淡漠，家人这层亲密关系在她眼里除了给她实施的谋杀增添光环外，只剩下折磨。

“Jenny的事让我错过了时机，至少现在我不能就这么离开。”

Alice专注地盯着Luther深褐色的虹膜，里面印出她空洞苍白的脸。就在Luther以为她会再次露出被辜负的表情时，她却突然狡黠一笑，“所以我又失败了。”

无论怎样的回答都是对Alice的二次伤害，他索性低下头，盯着脚底下缺了边的一块木地板，仿佛缺口的阴影里面有整个宇宙的奥秘。

Alice的叛逆和骄傲让她在Luther如狂风暴雨的愤怒中选择针锋相对，这意味着当Luther用对待罪犯的强硬态度对待她时，后者会用更加冷酷的语言予以回击。

作为嫌疑犯的Alice曾经被找不到她犯罪证据的Luther掐着脖子威胁，半个身体悬在泰晤士河上，她也照样能笑得洋洋得意，毫不挣扎，将 Luther每一次烦躁地踱步，每一丝挣扎的表情视作自己的胜利。 

Alice清楚地了解Luther对她的害怕，对她的警惕，对她的迷恋，对她的奇怪信任，这些交织在一起的复杂感情不可避免地同时影响了她的行为。

因此当Luther撤去锋芒，露出一种平缓无奈——一种被生活折叠了无数次的疲倦表情时，她反而成为了先妥协的人。

说到底，他们都无法决定对方的生活方式。

果不其然，Alice在看到Luther这种近乎回避的行为后只是轻轻哼了一声，说：“下次，我仍会为你而来。”

Luther很难不感到一阵温暖的安慰。

8.

当Luther拿着算是间接害死Alice的钻石去和George Cornelius做交易时，对方不敢置信地再三问他：“这可值非常大一笔钱，足够你开始新的生活，你真的就这样给我？”

Luther不想和他谈及任何关系Alice的事，事实上他不想和任何人谈论Alice，他漠然地完成了交易，然后干脆地离开。

一直以来，Alice都在试图将Luther带离这个不断让他感到痛苦的地方。她告诫过他坚持不成文的规则和维护毫无道理的道德感会毁了他和他所爱的人，那时，他仍在无声地抗争，不愿承认。

终于，在Justin被杀后，在他差点同时失去Alice和Mary后，他看清了，也放弃了，他决定和Alice一起离开。

可是，Alice还是死了。他连她的尸体都见不到，只能从DS Lane拿过来的照片中模模糊糊地辨认漂浮在河中熟悉的红发。他坐在桌子前，将情感驱赶到大脑中一个无关紧要的小角落，一遍又一遍回忆这其中哪个环节出了问题，他又做错了什么？

几个小时过去了，除了绝望和伤痛张牙舞爪地叫嚣着重新占据他的理智，Luther没有得出任何能带给他安慰的结论。

命运的恶意终于将他身边所有美好的东西都摧毁了，一个不剩。

也许，在背负了那么多条生命之后，他已经不值得一个新的开始，他将注定深陷在这滩罪恶的泥沼里，和永不消失的恶魔打交道，直至充满怜悯的死亡降临。

9.

即使Luther是导致Alice死亡的罪魁祸首之一，他也从未后悔对每一次见面的期待和最后一起离开的决定。他甚至能想象出当他为此向Alice道歉时，对方会用怎样不赞同的责备眼神看着他，仿佛这根本不值一提。

Alice和Luther这种人，不需要假设和心存侥幸，结局和笔直的大道一样一眼就望到了头，令人始料未及的是它来的如此迅速而突兀。

Luther不禁想，他们是否共度过真正快乐的时光？

不是伊始之初那些将敌意和对立隐藏在对话后的言语交锋，也不是Luther两次被当成罪犯为Alice所救之后默契的合作过程，更不是在Alice逃离伦敦后偶尔偷偷溜回来的那些短暂的见面。

而是某个时刻，他们放下各自的身份，摆脱那些充满敌意的监视和追捕，光明正大地走在阳光下，仅仅享受当下的相互陪伴。

答案是肯定的。

尽管异常短暂，带来的快乐对抚慰后来的痛苦显得过于微不足道，Luther不能否认这是他在以后想起Alice时被频繁勾出的最好的一段回忆。

Marwood被抓后，警察把Mary错当成Alice也抓了起来，Luther从Mary那里接过Alice留给他的纸条，抱了抱他眼眶通红的前女友，拖着受伤的腿，用不顾一切的气势去Hungerford Bridge见Alice。

Luther远远地看见Alice站在桥上，侧过头对他露出一个意料之中的得意笑容，仿佛她在留下纸条的时候就确定Luther不会做出第二种选择。

她的眼睛里漂浮着某种期待已久的东西，当Luther为她而来时便统统尘埃落定。

“你刚刚的选择非常明智。”

Marwood用枪指着Alice和Mary，逼Luther选择一个人，Luther让他对Alice开枪。他自然没有错过视线交汇时Alice对他展露的小小微笑和轻轻点头，于是他就这么绝望地祈祷Alice有应对准备，从而拒绝解读她脸上近乎觉悟的表情。

事实证明，如果没有Mary最后一刻拼尽全力将Marwood对准Alice后脑勺的枪口推偏，Alice也不会有活着用长钉划破他颈动脉的机会。

无论如何，,Marwood仍痛苦地活着，他们三个都安全了，事情的结局不算完美但也不坏。

“你真该丢掉你的外套。”

Alice靠近他，微微撅起嘴唇，像是即将献上自己的吻，这一次，他没有后退。Alice意有所指，问得远不止一件外套那么简单，Luther敏锐地抓住重点。

他低垂视线思考了几秒，嘴角上扬，迎着Alice期待的表情脱下他最喜欢的幸运外套，一把扔进了泰晤士河。

Luther终于坦然接受了来得恰到好处的时机。

Alice主动把Luther的整条胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，他们走了很久，她肩头负担的沉重分量在时刻提醒他们之间的亲密。即使Luther瘸着一条腿，衬衣被血染得一塌糊涂，路人频频为之侧目，两人也毫不在乎。

Marwood的案子刚结束，所有警备人员正忙着收尾工作，Alice名义上已经被缉拿归案，真正查清楚他们抓的人是谁可能要花上好几个小时，在此之前，他们有充足的时间。

Alice和Luther坐在露天咖啡馆的卡座上，旁边立着一排隔断花箱让他们在随时观察街道的同时不易被过路的行人注意到。职业习惯，Luther暗自觉得好笑。

“Mary和Justin的事我很遗憾。”

Alice突然说，Luther放下咖啡杯，惊讶地望过去。她把表情藏在端起的马克杯后，绿茶飘出的袅袅雾气模糊了她整张脸，Luther竟然从中听出了一丝真心实意。

非常怪异。

通常，Alice把Luther身边的人归为两种，维护他利益的人和对他产生威胁的人。两个名词就能简单地概括，倾注个人感情则显得太过奢侈，她对他们远远达不到喜欢和厌恶的程度。 

她并不会因为Mary是Luther的女朋友就对她特别关照，她愿意从Marwood手中保护Mary，不是出于某种高尚的奉献精神，而是仔细衡量之后做出的最好选择：Mary是Luther挣脱旧日阴影的一次尝试，如果她也因Luther而死，Alice就再也无法将他拼凑完整。

同样，在替Luther杀了Ian之后她也没有感到格外愉快，她只是做了Luther想做但不能做的事。

“不，你没有。”Luther下意识地否认。

Alice挑起眉条，仿佛在质疑他的不信任。“好吧。Mary，没有。Justin，有。我喜欢Justin，就在刚刚，我也有一点点喜欢Mary。”

“如果你喜欢的方式是威胁他们不要辜负我，我宁愿你不喜欢所有人。”想起Alice几次威胁Zoe的事他已经感觉不到任何愤怒，只剩下对过去的遗憾和怀念，这些感情也将逐渐被淡忘。

“这就是为什么我最喜欢你的puppy，在我来得及之前，他先威胁我如果伤害了你，不管花多长时间都会亲手把我抓到。”

Justin是个善良的好人，有正直的信念和懂得变通规则的脑子，有点像Luther自己年轻的时候。他本想把自己会的都教给他，让他少走点弯路，少经历点痛苦和无奈，可惜现在都没必要了。

“我手中注射器的针头都快插进他脖子里，他紧张得声音都在抖，竟然担心的还是你。有意思的是，他们都察觉到了我对你的执着，却一厢情愿认定这是出于恨和报复而不是爱和兴趣。”

“想帮助我的人才会这么认为，其他人倒是巴不得我和你有什么见不得人的勾当，好坐实我是黑警的事。”Luther心不在焉地回答，Justin还在他脑子里徘徊不去，像浮在纸面的铅笔屑，他不忍心吹掉。

Alice在他面前打了个响指唤回他的注意力。“别！”她冷着脸说：“别在我们两个的时间里想着别人。”

Alice很少表现出如此直白的占有欲，话又说回来，Luther从来没摸清过Alice的脾气，她难以预测，不可掌控，连表现爱与恨的方式都和常人大为不同。

混着着喜爱和恼怒，他说：“Silly girl。”

惊讶让Alice睁大眼睛，她笑了，“我才不傻，我是最后的赢家。”她压低声音，仿佛吐露出一个秘密，“我赢得了你。”

Marwood的案子才结束两个小时不到，Luther眼前总是浮现出枪管指着Alice后脑勺的画面，心跳节奏失控的感觉像是随时会卷土重来。

Alice仿佛已经忘了自己刚刚和死亡擦肩而过，此刻正全心全意沉浸在达到目的的愉悦中，Luther也感到久违的轻松，但他不会因此天真地认为他们能得到一帆风顺的未来。

“你知道如果我们两个呆在一起足够久会发生什么吗？”Luther艰难地问，但这是个必须明确的问题。

Alice收敛了笑容，她看上去非常清楚答案，只是不太明白Luther为什么挑这个时候问，他们本该心无旁骛地享受完咖啡和茶，等明天或者更久之后再来讨论余下的细节。

“当然，我会杀了你，或者你先杀了我。”

Luther点点头。“即使这样你也要和我在一起？”

“John，我们只是出去找新的乐子，又不是结婚蜜月，我们甚至没上过床。”Alice嗤之以鼻，“即使这样？应该是仅仅这样而已。对我来说最糟糕的结果永远不是死亡。”她撑着脸颊，继续问道：“你害怕吗？怕我杀了你？”

Luther毫不畏惧的和她对视。“我更害怕我会杀了你。”

Alice笑了起来，放下杯子整个人凑到Luther身边，紧紧贴在他怀里。“其他人在我眼里是恶魔和羔羊，是伪善和恶。只有你，John，你是我的苹果。”

Luther低下头去亲吻Alice的头发和耳廓，轻轻的，不带任何欲望。在亲吻的间隙他模模糊糊地嘟囔：“我们大概要一直这么相处，为了各自的人身安全着想。”

“很高兴听到你这辈子都不打算甩掉我了。”Alice忍耐着不去躲开耳廓上的刺痒。

“我想是的。”

这是Alice听过的最甜蜜的承诺。

10.

Luther仿佛又回到了Hungerford Bridge上，这一次，他身边有Zoe，Ian和Justin。

“Nice View。”Justin站在他身后，扬起眉毛说。

Luther盯着他看了很久，担心一眨眼他们就消失在眼前。

“你不该和Alice Morgan在一起。”Ian胸口全是血，还有霰弹枪孔，他脸上带着一种懦弱的恐惧和虚弱，眼眶通红，仿佛定格在死前一刻。

“为什么不？你也这样认为吗，Justin？”

Justin睁大眼睛的无辜样子的确很像一只湿淋淋的小狗。他摇摇头，“我不知道，我只知道Alice Morgan很危险，她可能会伤害你。”

一丝微笑似乎想爬上Luther的嘴角，但最终在沉重的痛苦面前轻易败下阵来。

“Zoe？”

Zoe离他最远，双手抱胸，一只手轻轻摆弄锁骨上的项链坠，她难过又担忧，Luther想走上去抱住她，告诉她自己仍然爱着她，他为以前对她做的一切感到抱歉。

“你值得更好。”

Luther打算说什么，但直到最后他也只是沉默地盯着泰晤士河湍急的水流，没有丝毫辩驳的欲望。也许是辩驳无用，也许是不需要。他不需要，Alice更不需要。

下一个瞬间，他们三个人真的消失了，像一缕风，无声无息。

Luther留在原地，似乎在等什么人。

他想，Zoe错了，他不值得更好的，就连Alice对他来说也太好了，好到容不下指责和评判。

没人能阻止John Luther和Alice Morgan的纠缠不休，即使他们对彼此的感情经历了现实的残酷剥夺，道德的无情审判，世俗之人的口诛笔伐，被侵蚀成一种嶙峋邪恶的空洞之物，但依然无人能否定其存在，就像无人能否认黑洞存在的意义。

“Alice。”Luther 叫道，出于一种悲哀大于念想的冲动，他呼唤了她。

“John？”Alice立刻回应，一如既往。

“向我保证。”Luther语焉不详，Alice却因此露出了然又悲悯的笑容，如同当初她邀请他离开伦敦开始一场独属于他们两人的有趣旅行而遭到拒绝后的表情。

“我永远不会背叛你。”Alice把手塞进Luther垂在身侧的手心里，头轻轻靠上他的肩膀，说着用生命立下的、永不打破的誓言。


End file.
